Scissor Storm
The Scissor Storm is a Chimera-type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Its name is also parsed Scissorstorm (シザーストーム, Sizāsutōmu). Overview A Neo-Zenebas chimera Blox Zoid combining attributes of an Atlas beetle and a porcupine, the Scissor Storm was created as an escort for the Empire's colossal Seismosaurus. Its huge Chain Scissors are capable of sawing opposing Zoids literally in half, even Zoids substantially larger than the Scissor Storm itself. It is usually partnered with the similar Laser Storm, providing punishing damage at all ranges. In addition, both smaller Zoids can merge with the Seismosaurus to amplify its power even more as the Ultimate Seismo. Despite possessing a cockpit for a pilot, the Scissor Storm can apparently operate semi-autonomously like many other Imperial chimera-type Zoids. Although intended primarily as a support unit for the Seismosaurus, Scissor Storm is a Blox Zoid and can therefore combine with many other Zoids. Some examples are the Energy Storm (with Energy Liger and Laser Storm) and the Scissor Wolf (with Gravity Wolf). Media Appearances Zoids Fuzors Both Scissor Storm and Laser Storm were used as chimera drones in the final episodes of Zoids: Fuzors. They were used to replace the Peace Keeping Bureau Zoids, and to destroy the Zoids of the Z-Fighters. Like its counterpart the Laser Storm, this Zoid is initially used to shut down the wild Gojulas Giga. However, the Giga is stopped and the Zoids' shots are blocked by the Liger Zero and Gairyuki. Later on, these Zoids are mass-produced and are used as a replacement of the PKB. An extremely oversized version of the Scissor Storm can be seen fusing with the Seismosaurus, it has been scaled up to match its equally large fuzor partner. While the damage the Zoids massive gatling can do is consistent the armor strength is not. In episode 22 Reckless Destroyer King ''it is seen easily withstanding a full on assult, in the final episodes of the series they taken out effortlessly by the other ZI Fighters with as little as one round from a Helcat. The same goes for its partner Laser Storm. Video Games The Scissor Storm was featured in Zoids Saga III, where it could combine as part of the Ultimate Seismo fusion. Image:Scissorstorm.png|Scissor Storm Image:Fuzor_SiesmosaurusUltimate.png‎|Ultimate Seismo Trading Cards The Scissor Storm was featured as part of the ''Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Blox The Scissor Storm features a pearl-tan body with gray and maroon detail, a reverse color scheme of the Blox Laser Storm. Z-Builders The Scissor Storm briefly saw a release during the Z-Builders line. The Zoid differs from the Blox version in that is it came in new packaging and it was recolored with a black body with gray and red-orange detail in a brighter tone. There has been some minor known inconsistancies with the red-orange plastic. The Zoid was also released with "Hasbro" branding. This version had the name "Scissorstorm" printed on the box. Fuzors Included with the Ultimate Seismo pack, it includes three other Zoids namely, the Seismosaurus, Laserstorm, and Styluarmor. Again, no changes were made except for the color scheme which was now a black body with silvery-gray and moderate metal-flake maroon red details. Related Zoids It can fuse with the Seismosaurus along with the Laserstorm to form the Ultimate Seismo. Category:Zoids Category:NAR Category:Blox Category:NJR Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Z-Builders Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids